Beauty and beats
by Zara-Uzumi
Summary: Fic lemonesque Patron/Prof
1. Chapter 1

Hey les gens !  
Dsl de mon absence...  
Nouvelle fic !  
Et c'est du Patron/Prof cette fois ^w^

* * *

Il était revenu,a peine le temps,que j'étais déjà allongé au sol...Je l'ai senti attraper ma dépouille pour m'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne pouvais plus bouger,j'étais mort,non?! Alors pourquoi je voyais,j'entendais,prisonnier de ce corps. Il m'envoya sur le lit,j'arrivais a peine a bouger mes lèvres,respirant d'un coup,comme si mon corps revenait a la vie?!

Comment?! Pourquoi?! Je l'ai entendu rigoler,en soufflant sa fumée nauséabonde dans mon nez. Il commença a enlever mon haut,entendant ma gorge avaler mon sang,et mon souffle entre coupé de douleur,il ricana sadiquement. Il m'attacha,je voulais m'enfuir,il passa sa langue dans ma bouche froide,se léchant les lèvres,je sentais des larmes couler de mes joues...Il ...Il n'allait pas?... Me violer?... Le Patron me regarda dans les yeux,avant de dire,comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées:

-Et Bien?...T'as peur,Quat'zieux...C'est pas comme si je t'avais pas prévenu que je te baiserais... Tu le savais... »

Il commença a enlever mes lunettes,je retrouvais l'usage de ma tête,fermant ma bouche,regardant les menottes sur mes poignés,il a commencé a toucher mon torse,je voulais crier,mais il avait visé mes cordes vocales,je poussais un Râle de peine,il posa ses lèvre sur les miennes,malgré mes débattements ,me forçant l'accès dans ma gorge,avec sa langue,manquant de m'étouffer,avant de se déshabiller,en grognant comme une bête,il ricana,en soufflant dans mon oreille :

-Tu connais le conte de la Belle et la Bête ?...C'est l'histoire d'une jolie fille... »

Il commença a enlever mon nœud Papillon,avant de se préparer a ouvrir ma braguette de Pantalon :

-... Qui a un Père trop curieux...Son père fait une grosse bêtise,et il finit enfermé dans le Château de la bête alors qu'il est malade ?...ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un,toi ?... »

Il regarda la porte,oui,derrière cette porte,il y avait le cadavre de Mathieu,il souria,en me voyant assimiler ses affreuses paroles,il continua,en douceur a enlever mon pantalon,je pleurais,je voulais partir. Il dit alors doucement :

-Puis,la fille vint s'en mêler,suppliant la Bête de relâcher son Père... Et il dit : En échange,tu seras ma prisonnière"... Tu comprends ?...Est ce que tu comprends ?! »

Il me gifla violemment,avant de murmurer dans mon oreille :

-Tu viens avec moi...Et j'appelle les pompiers pour le Gamin...Sinon ?...Et bien ?...Je te viole sur son putain de Cadavre... »

J'ai frissonné,avant de faire oui de la tête,je m'en fichais de moi,je ne voulais pas que Mathieu meurt par ma faute,il ricana,avant de me forcer a rentrer dans la voiture,appelant les Pompiers en m'empêchant de parler,il m'amena dans un endroit horriblement sinistre,un manoir étrange,rempli de chambre,et de salle de torture. Il me fit rentrer dans une chambre,encore a demi nu,mes jambes encore paralysé et mes mains attachés,je ne voulais pas... Il commença a descendre son pantalon,avant de me dire :

-Tu sais se que je veux,alors lèche,et arrête de pleurnicher . »

Je...Je ne voulais pas : C'était mal,vraiment mauvais ! Mais si je voulais éviter d'être frappé a mort,il fallait que je le fasse,j'ai enlevé son calson,avant de voir son coite dur comme le roc devant moi... Je l'ai mis dans ma bouche,il alluma une autre cigarette,en enfonçant son sexe en me tenant la tête :

-On en était ou,dans l'histoire ?.. Ah,oui,je sais... Elle se fit donc enfermer,séquestrer,et finis,a force par aimer cette personne si laide...Une sorte de Syndrome de Stockholm,un peu... »

Non,il n'allait pas ?..Mes pensées furent coupé,il était entrain de mettre un doigt dans mon rectum,avant de bouger,ça me faisait mal,comme son sexe beaucoup trop gros pour la petite bouche,il l'enleva doucement,avant de me faire basculer sur le lit,en relevant mes jambes,j'ai dis un :

-NON ! Je -JE T'EN SUPPLIE!Pas-PAS ÇA ! »

Il m'embrassa,puis,pris un liquide...Non,il l'avait pris ?!

-Tu me dis non,mais en attendant,tu l'as fait,le viagra liquide que je t'avais demandé ?...Quoi ?...Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais l'utiliser sur toi ?...Et si je t'en foutais dans ta bouche,puis le reste dans ton petit trou en guise de lubrifiant ? Hein ?...Quat'zieux ?... »

Il ricana,avant de me forcer a en avaler. Puis,alors que j'allais le supplier a nouveau,il me frappa au visage,avant de grogner en colère un :

-Je peux te renfoncer une balle dans ta gorge,si c'est ça qui te plait ! Tu te tais ! Et tu écartes les Jambes,je suis clair !? »

Je me suis tus,ce n'était pas une menace en l'air,il pouvait le faire : Après tout,il n'avait pas besoin de ma bouche pour ce qui allait suivre ! Il me retira de nouveau de mes pensées,en enfonçant un deuxième doigts dedans. Je me retenais de crier de douleur,le Patron continua a parler :

-Et tu sais quoi,le pire,dans cette histoire,c'est qu'a la fin,la gonzesse,elle se maris avec la Bête...Elle se maris,et a mon avis,a force de Baiser..Ils ont des enfants,non ?... »

Il disjonctait totalement,ma parole,je frissonnais de peur,il insinuait quoi ?! La ?! Qu'il allait me transformer en femme ?! Qu'il allait m'épous-

-AAAAHHHH ! »

Il me regarda,je convulsais de douleur,il m'embrassa,pour m'empêcher de crier,avant de ricaner,finissant sa clope,il l'a jeté au sol,avant de prendre le pot,y plonger ses doigts,avant de les remettre d'un coup en moi,insérant un troisième doigts au passage. Je-je sentais mon corps répondre a la dose que j'avais reçu dans la bouche,il regarda avec satisfaction mon sexe commencer a se lever :

-Et la Beauté finit par kiffer les sévices de la Bête... Le suppliant de continuer...

-JAMAIS ! »

Il eut un rictus,me frappa au visage de nouveau,avant de lécher mon torse,me mordre violemment,jusqu'au sang,il gémissait de douleur,il me souleva,presque perpendiculaire au lit,avant de prendre le pot et avec les doigts écarter encore l'entrée pour y laisser couler le liquide Bleue,j'en pleurais,il voulait ma mort ?! Cette dose était bien trop élevé pour mon organisme ! Il enfonça son sexe dans mon corps,m'empalant avec son sexe déjà depuis longtemps chauds. Il rigolait en me voyant me retenir de gémir,de hurler,tournant la tête,il me força a le regarder,il murmura a quelques millimètres de mes lèvres :

-Non,Binoclard ! Je veux que tu te rappelles de moi,que quand tu te souviennes de ce moment tu te souviennes de chacun de mes sourires-Il bougea d'un coup en moi-,chacun de mes mots-il mordit mon cou-,chacun de mes gestes dans ton petit corps vierge ! -il pinça mes tétons- Et que tu y repense a chaque fois,oui,a chaque fois que tu te toucheras...Petite pute ! »

Il continua a enfoncer son sexe en moi,en mouvant,de plus en plus rapidement,ne me laissant pas le temps de m'adapter a la douleur,j'ai crié de nouveau,tentant de me défaire les mains,crispé,ne faisant que me faire mal en prime a mes poignés,qui devenait rouge a cause du sang. Il ricana,avant de dire :

-Je te fais a se point la de l'effet,bien,passons aux choses sérieuses ! Alors ! »

Il se mit en dessous de moi,en n'empalant sur son sexe d'un coup,faisant bouger mon bassin,j'étais assis sur lui,les jambes tremblantes,il s'amusait a lécher mon torse,en murmurant des « Putain,t'es bon,sale chien ! » Et d'autres insanités du genre,mon corps était chaud,et je commençais a aimer le supplice : il avait ralenti exprès pour que je commence a jouir,je retenais mes gémissements avec de plus en plus de hargne,je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre a ses désirs sexuels,il arrêta d'un coup de bouger dedans,me regardant avec un sourire carnassier :

-Je veux que tu bouges dessus ! Bouge ! »

Je suis resté scotché,il grogna,avant de me secouer :

-Je t'es dit DE BOUGER ! »

Il allait me frapper,je me suis mis a trembler,non,je préférais qu'il me frappe ! Il le fit,il m'envoya un coup sec dans le ventre,avant de murmurer :

-Bouge,ou je te jure que je te tires dans tes jolies petits doigts un par un ! »

Il prit le flingue,et agrippa mes mains lier,je me suis mis a bouger,il grogna de plaisir,me souriant avec satisfaction,en rigolant de sa voix rauque un :

-Tu sais te faire désirer,un ?...Quat'zieux ?... Tu apprendras que c'est moi qui me fait désirer,et que toi,tu obéis,tu te couches,et tu te laisses faire ! »

Il accéléra,me forçant a pousser des râles de Plaisir,il cria en me prenant contre le mur :

-Dis le ! Dis le que tu veux que moi,que mon corps,que tu m'appartiens!DIS LE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE BAISE !

-N-Non !

-Dis le ! »

Il ralentie,assez pour me frustrer,assez pour me forcer a grogner de plaisir ! J'ai finis par dire en pleurant :

-Pre-Prend moi !

-Plus fort ! Quat'zieux ! J'veux que ta voix de sale chienne résonne dans ce putain de Bâtiment,tout entier!

-Patron!~3Prend moi ! ~3 »

Il accéléra d'un coup,en se lâchant en moi,il me laissa retomber dans ses bras,encore chaud,il me regarda,avant de me toucher,murmurant :

-Tu as étais un gentil chien,je vais te soulager ! »

Il commença a lécher mon sexe,je-j'aimais ça. Il ricana,me laissant jouir dans sa bouche,il se releva,me détachant,il m'affirma :

-Cet cage est a toi. Tu es a moi,a partir d'aujourd'hui,tu devras passer tout les week ends ici... Et je te baiserais ! Et sache le,si tu te fais virer,tu seras ici,éternellement ! Tu es a MOI ! C'est clair,sale Binoclard ! Et a personnes d'autres,si on me dit que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autres,je le tus,si t'approches une gonzesse,je la tus,et si tu te touches sans moi,je me ferais un plaisir de te battre a mort! Quat"zieux!»

Il me laissa donc ainsi,sur le lit,essoufflé...Dans le froid,tordu par la douleur,la peur et la peine. Remettant mes lunettes tend bien que mal. En touchant mon visage douloureux et ensanglanté...Je voulais partir. Mon coeur lacéré de peur et de plaisir me faisait souffrir le martyre. Et pourtant...Je voulais qu'il recommence.


	2. Chapter 2

Il y avait quelques jours maintenant,il me violait depuis 4jours,trois,quatre fois.J'étais enfermé ici,a repenser a ça...Mathieu m'avait viré,me promettant de trouver rapidement une "maison" pour me sauver du Patron. Mais j'étais bien la,sur se lit froid qui avait accueilli il y avait environ un ans ma virginité. Je l'entendais dans le couloir,il approchait,je voulais pleurer,me cacher,mais je ne pouvais rien contre lui! Rien! Il se posa devant la porte,avant d'ouvrir,et de refermer a clé,il me regarda,en fumant,avant de regarder le plat qu'il avait rapporter exprès pour moi,non,je ne l'avais pas touché,il semblait énervé,il me regarda de nouveau,il semblait vraiment contrarié,il repris une bouffé de Nicotine,avant dire un:

-Demain,tu retourneras a une vie normal,le Gamin t'as trouvé une maison,et il m'a forcer a promettre de te lâcher les basques... Il m'a dit de plus rien te faire. Alors bouffe,avant que je m'énerve! »

Il posa le plat devant moi,il voulut poser sa main sur moi,j'ai reculé,il a grincé des dents :

-Lève toi... Je veux te voir,totalement nu devant moi,une dernière fois. Je veux revoir se petit corps...Une dernière fois... Pour le revoir suant sous moi... »

Il monta sur le lit,avant de caresser mes hanches nues,il posa ses lèvres effroyablement doucement sur mon cou,avant de souffler dans mon oreille :

-Tu a reçu le dernier baisé de la Bête a ton égard. Maintenant...Tu dois repartir ! »

Je l'ai gifflé,violemment,avant de me redresser,contre le mur,je n'en voulais plus,je ne supportais plus ses gestes : doux,puis d'un coup violent. Il me regarda avec un regard que je supposais foudroyant,avant de me forcer a l'embrasser a pleine bouche,avant de rompre le baisé,me mordant le cou,avant de grogner de sa voix rauque :

-Je vais pas pouvoir tenir ma parole si tu reste aussi sexy ! Quat'zieux ! »

Il commença a froler mes cuisses,commençant a lécher mon torse,couvert de blessures,avant de baisser de plus en plus,il ricana,avant de dire :

-Tu es déjà chaud ?...Et bien,on se détend enfin,un,le bigleux ! »

Il commença a me lecher,je-je ne voulais pas,essayant de le repousser,il me força a le laisser dans sa bouche,jusqu'a ce que je jouisse,lui accrochant d'un coup mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il lécha alors ses lévres,en ricanant un :

-Je t'ai baisé pendant quatres jours,et le seul moment ou tu jouis c'est quand je te léche juste avant de te relacher ?...T'es un sadique,Quat'zieux ! »

Il posa sa main sur mes fesses,il commença a caresser l'entrée de mon anus,avant de mettre froidement deux doigts dedans,il grogna d'exitation en entendant un cri étouffé,il commença a bouger dedans,avant de souffler,en reculant :

-Merde,j'ai juré ! Putain,je peux pas faire ça au Gamin ! »

Il posa mes vétements sur le lit,mes lunettes et la nourriture,avant de sortir de la chambre,me laissant a demi nu,je ne comprenais pas... Mais j'ai remis mes habits,mes lunettes,avant de manger,j'avais vraiment faim,je tremblais doucement,en sentant la nourriture dans ma bouche,ça faisait depuis combien de temps,un jour ou deux ?...Que je n'avais rien mangé... Il rerentra,et me regarda de loin. Avec un sourire sadique :

-J'avais oublié un passage,n'est ce pas,celui ou la Bête laisse partir la Belle,tu le savais ?...

-Oui... »

Il fut surpris que je réponds,je me suis levé,avant de lui faire face :

-Mais il y a un problème dans ton histoire : La belle n'a pas envie de te revoir ! »

Je suis passé a coté de lui,sortant de la piéce froide et éclairé par des reflets entre les arbres,j'avais hate de revoir la fille,et tout les se posa derrière moi,et ouvrit la porte de la voiture,il rentra a son tour,et me ramena dans Paris. M'amenant dans un endroit inconnu,avec quelques appartements,en périphérie,il ouvrit la porte,avant de me donner des clés :

-Monte,barre toi avant que je me décide a te garder.

-Vois tu,Tu ne peux pas,t'as promis a Mathieu ! »

Je l'ai snobbé,avant de rentrer dans la maison,et fermer a clé . La fille et l'homme a la cravate était la . J'ai soupiré de soulagement,ils semblaient heureux de me revoir. Ils me montrérent ma chambre,remplis de cartons qui n'avaient pas été touché ! Je déballais,avant de m'installer dans le lit blanc,dormant jusqu'au lendemain. Je rêvais de lui,ou plutot,j'en cauchemardais ?...Je ne savais pas trop,je pleurais d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Je me levais a 1 heures,pour commencer des expériences,j'entendis qu'on frappait a la porte,j'ouvris,c'était le Patron,fin soule,je voulus refermer,il posa le pied dans la porte :

-Ben alors,on dit pas bonjour a Papa,ma petite pute ?...

-Dégage ! J'ai rien a te dire !

-T'inquiétes pas,je suis pas venu te parler ! Mais pour te déshabiller,petit con ! »

Il repoussa la porte,me faisant tomber par terre,il referma doucement la porte,il ricana,avant de se pencher sur moi :

-Tu trembles,Quat'zieux ?... »

Il se pencha d'avantage,il sentait vraiment l'alcool,il puait le sexe et l'alcool,ainsi que le tabac,il soupira,en disant :

-J'veux juste dormir dans ton pieux,si Mathieu me vois dans cet état,il va me défoncer !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais,sombre individu ! »

Il grogna,en allant vers ma chambre,je le tirais de l'autre coté :

-Rentre chez toi,et laisse moi tranquille !

-Tu viens,okey ?...Tu dors avec moi ce soir ! »

Il me prit en marié,et me posa dans le lit,en grognant,éteignant le feu sous les fioles,et me rejoignant,je l'empéchais de rentrer dans mon lit :

-Allez,laisse moi rentrer dans les draps,et plus si affinité ! »

Il rentra de force,en m'enlaçant,avant de soupiré,grognant de plaisir,en m'embrassant dans le cou,avant de dire un petit :

-J'aimerais te manger tout cru,la,maintenant ! Mais si je le fais,tu n'auras pas envie de revenir,hein ?... C'est frustrant ! Allez ! Laisse moi te toucher ! »

Il commença a passer sa main dans mon pantalon,je retenais un petit cri,il mordit mon cou. Puis,il soupira,avant d'enlever sa main,et poser son nez dans mon cou,et s'endormant. Je n'arrivais pas a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Je l'ai entendu se lever,je m'étais au final endormit un peu,il se leva,et se regarda dans le miroir,il se retourna vers moi,sans doute avait il vu mon regard a travers de celui ci. Il ricana,avant de soulever les draps,me regardant de toute sa hauteur :

-Ben alors,t'es frustré que je ne t'ai rien fait,que tu fais cette tête de mal baisé ?...Quat'zieux ?! »

Il allait se pencher sur moi,quand son portable a sonné,il répondit :

-Ouais ?...Ecoute sale môme,je suis occupé,donc si c'est pas pour baiser ton ptit cul de panda,j'en ai rien en f-... ... Je vois... D'accord ! De toute façon,je ramene le Prof ! .. ... ...T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Tu lui feras une place dans ta chambre ! Peluche ! »

Il raccrocha,avant de me sourire :

-Hé,Binoclard,la peluche a besoin de ton aide,Mathieu est malade ! Alors tu vas devoir revenir un peu chez nous. »

Il me força a lui faire face,m'attrapa les poignets,approchant sa grande tête :

-T'es content,hein ?! Dit le que t'es content ! »

Il commença a me repousser violemment sur le lit,et me grimpa dessus,je voulais crier,il étouffa mon cri,mais pas assez pour que l'homme a la cravate ne l'entende pas,il avait une aiguille de morphine,et la planta dans le coup du criminel. Il tomba a coté de moi,j'ai soupiré de soulagement :

-Merci,confrére !

-De rien,Professeur,ce qu'il allait faire était trop peu conventionnel a mon goût ! Prenons le Thé,voulez vous ?...

-Bien sur ! »

Nous sommes descendu,profitant du silence de l'appartement pour prendre le Thé dans le calme totale...Ah...Du calme... C'était bien la première fois depuis que j'étais née de l'esprit de Mathieu que je pouvais l'examiner de plus prêt, bien sur,le Patron ne tarda pas a se reveiller,et de descendre,il grogna d'enervement,l'homme a la cravate semblait ne pas y faire attention,le Criminel rala un :

-Tu viens dans la bagnole tout de suite,le Binoclard !

-D'abord,je finis mon thé ! »

Il soupira,enervé,il se posa a une chaise. Avant d'attendre avec son impatience habituelle,tapant du pied au sol :

-C'est bon,t'as finis ?!

-Non...

-Mais active toi,Quat'zieux !

-Je fais ce que je veux,cher criminel ! »

Je me suis néanmoins levé,pour finir mon Thé,je ne supportais pas sa présence a coté de moi ! Mais il faudrait bien que je m'y habitue : l'appartement du jeune youtubeur était petit,et on avait du mal a y circuler librement,sauf dans les chambres,le salon,et le sous sol (comprenant mon laboratoire et la cave du Patron.). J'ai mis la tasse dans le lavabo. Avant de suivre le Criminel,il me laissa monter dans sa voiture... Il ne mit pas la radio,rien,on entendait juste les bruits de la ville,et le silence vraiment gênant,il essaya de combler le vide :

-Apparemment,la peluche a peur de ta colère !

-Si je ne t'ai encore rien fait,après toutes les choses que tu m'as fait subir,confrère,ce n'est pas du repos forcé qui va me mettre dans une fureur noire !

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis,mais la petite pute Japonaise,elle est trop adorable pour que j'puisse lui dire ce que je t'ai fais ! Il n'écoute pas,c'est moins drôle que toi...Tu le sais ?... »

A l'écouter,je lui manquait,comme un vieil ami. Mais je ne me laissais pas faire a cette « flatterie » de sa part,le silence revint,je ne voulais pas lui parler. Ni rester trop longtemps prêt de lui. Il me crispait rien que d'entendre sa voix rauque et horriblement grave,j'ai regardé par la vitre,le décor de la ville,pourtant,j'entendais les arbres siffler dans mes oreilles... Des hallucinations du a sa présence et au choque psychologique que j'avais subis,sans l'ombre d'un doute,j'ai tenu ma tête,elle vibrait énormément... J'ai frissonné,les images des 4 ou 5 jours de détention sous l'autorité du Patron m'avait affaibli,physiquement,mentalement aussi. Et je ne savais pas vraiment comment empêcher les hallucinations et le système de remémoration de fonctionner : Je revoyais clairement les menottes sur mes mains, crispé sur le tissus noir,froissé,je pouvais même sentir la brûlure sur mon torse du au mains du Criminel,et les lèvres qui grillaient mon cou blanc,sous un souffle remplis de tabac,les larmes agressant mes joues.  
Mon corps fut transpercé par un frisson très gênant, le Patron me regardait,je le sentais clairement me regarder. Heureusement,j'avais appris que dans la voiture,ses mains n'étaient pas très baladeuse. Je suis sorti de la voiture garée,en soupirant,regardant l'appartement de mon créateur et maître : Mathieu. Je me suis empressé d'entrée,sans frapper. Montant directement a l'étage,sans m'arrêter. J'entrai dans la chambre de Mathieu...Mon « successeur » était la,entrain de veiller sur lui,avant un air inquiet,je me suis approcher avec ma malle de soin.

-P-Prof ?...

-Laissez moi faire. Sortez. »

Après l'avoir examiné, je suis sorti,ils étaient tout deux la,a attendre,j'ai dis,avec des mots simples :

-Voyez vous,il semblerait qu'il nous fasse un excès de stresse...Son ventre a mal géré la situation,il a créer des ulcères. A mon simple est bonne avis. Et il a de la fièvre a cause du surmenage physique !

-ça ?...ça va aller pour lui ?! Ce-Ce n'est pas grave ?!

-Mais nan,peluche, il nous l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois ! Ce qui est grave,c'est que tu m'es empêcher de baiser Quat'zieux ! »

Le Panda se crispa,inquiet,visiblement,j'ai regardé le Patron :

-Amuse toi a traiter maître Panda comme moi,et je te ferais subir une décollation !

-Est ce que tu en serais jaloux ?...

-Non,vois tu,je préfères juste que tu te trouves un défouloir plus approprié qu'un animal domestiqué.

\- C'est bien s'que j'dis,Binoclard...T'es jaloux !

-Pro-prof ?...

-Maître... Vous feriez mieux de courir vous enfermer dans le Laboratoire...

-B-Bien ! »

Il commença a courir,j'ai attrapé le Patron par le col,car il allait le poursuivre,j'ai soupiré,franchement,il me tapait déjà sur le système :

-C'est un avertissement. Si vous dégradez encore la santé de Mathieu en le peinant... Vous disparaîtrez...

-De quoi tu pars,Quat'zieux ?!

-Hier...Il a du s'inquiéter. Ça a déclenché la crise ! Ce n'est pas pour laisser le temps au Panda de s'enfuir que j'ai fait ça...C'est pour être seul avec toi,pour t'apprendre le respect ! »

Il souria sadiquement,enleva ma main,il approcha,me collant au mur,posant son nez dans mon cou,j'ai grogné,en le repoussant avec délicatesse.

-N'y compte même pas...Sale criminel répugnant !

-Prof. T'es a moi... Allez,barre toi... J'te prendrais plus tard ! »

Je l'ai repoussé violemment,avant de repartir : Je n'avais pas besoin de son autorisation ! J'avais la Science Infuse !


	4. Chapter 4

Je me souviendrais toujours de ma « mutation » en le Patron que presque tout les fans connaissent. Du jour au lendemain,mon regard sur le Prof et le Geek avait totalement changer : du Petit frère naïf a la parfaite victime...Du scientifique Capable de faire monter mes ventes au scientifique qui faisait monter mon bas-ventre... Tout semblait différent,d'un coup,les sourires timides et faibles du Geek devinrent des regard en coin,apeuré. Mathieu devenant de plus en plus distant...Face a mes activités de plus en plus illégal. De plus en plus pervertie,mauvais,la manipulation,la corruption,la haine que j'éprouvais de plus en plus face a mon créateur,incapable de me contrôler. Je voulais qu'on me contrôle,qu'on m'arrête...  
Et le seul a l'avoir fait...C'était lui. Le Prof,toujours a me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Toujours la pour m'empêcher de faire du mal au Geek. Il me soignait quand je rentrais dans un état malheureux. Me privant d'alcool et de sexe,en m'enfermant dans ma chambre de force. Une véritable institution de sagesse. Et pourtant,tout mon être voulait le pervertir...Lui faire du mal,l'obtenir,le posséder. L'entendre crier,pleurer,me supplier a genoux de continuer. D'être pire,d'être bien pire...Le simple fait de l'imaginer sur son lit,enlevant son éternel nœud et sa chemisette tombant en frôlant sa peau me provoquait d'irrésistible désir,la ou des femmes nues,attachées et dans des positions plus que sexy arrivaient a peine a me donner envie dans mes jours de déprime.

Et un jour,c'est allé trop loin pour moi,j'ai atterri en prison,loin de lui...Trop longtemps... J'allais craquer...Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé... Il n'était plus la pour me canaliser. La folie m'a pris,et je lui ai tiré dessus,lui,et cette saloperie de créateur de mes deux ! Je l'ai violé...Violé...Violé...Encore,et encore...Mais malgré sa première jouissance dans mes bras,il ne recommença plus. Il ne cria plus mon nom. Il ne m'évitait pas,il se comportait normalement ! Rien ! Il restait de marbre. Sans aucune forme de désir,ni même de dégoût... Rien. Le néant le plus total. Rien ne m'empêcher de l'enfermer de nouveau. Pourtant...Je n'en avais pas envie. Jusqu'à ce que Mathieu le remplace. Je l'ai vu faire ses valises...Et la,je n'ai pas supporté. De nouveau,je l'ai enfermé et maltraité. On aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Non,c'est faux,il savait. Il a toujours su. Je l'ai rendu au Petit,peu après... Le laissant dans son appartement avec les autres « Remerciés » que j'avais tenu a mettre avec lui. Malgré son apparence,il avait besoin de contacte humain. Sans ça,il aurait sombré. Le hasard voulut que ce soir la,nous nous retrouvions,mes jambes alcoolisés c'étaient dirigé vers lui,comme un aimant. Le positif et le Négatif attiré. Je me suis couché contre lui,je le sentais bouillir de me sentir contre lui. Mais j'en avais marre d'être dans le mauvais rôle,je voulais qu'il vienne jusqu'à moi... Tout seul.  
Et le voila de nouveau dans ma toile,descendant vers son laboratoire,et moi a la cave...S'il savait... Je regardais l'ordinateur portable de la cave,j'allumais l'ordinateur,et regardais la caméra que j'avais posé pendant son absence...Oui...j'allais me marrer. Le Panda était assis sur la chaise du Prof,qui rentra doucement.

-Vous pouvez sortir. Il est parti dans la cave.

-Bien...Prof...Mais je voulais vous poser plusieurs questions...

-J'ai raccroché la chronique,je ne réponds plus aux questions.

-Prof...S'il vous plait...

-Soit,soit ! Allez y...

\- Vous m'en voulez ?...

-Il me semble que le Criminel vous a déjà répondu a ce sujet !

-C-Comment...

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un criminel,qu'il n'a pas la langue bien pendu en permanence. J'ai toujours était très au « fait » avec lui. Il me parlait beaucoup...Quand j'étais encore en course,et je suppose que cela va continuer un peu,avant qu'il n'oublies mon existence.

-Bien,je vois... La deuxième question...Vous avez le droit de ne pas y répondre... Est ce que...Vous et le Patron..Vous êtes en couple ?... »

Le Prof manqua de s'étouffer avec son café :

-B-Bien sur que non,voyons !

-Il vous aime ?...

-Je -Je n'en sais rien ! Voyons !

-Et vous,vous l'aimez ?...

-Non mais...DEHORS ! »

Il était rouge pivoine,le Panda sorti en courant,je rigolais,je m'y attendais,la Peluche était très attaché au Prof,et son état ne lui avait pas échappé,et a moi non plus...Il commençait a avoir le syndrome de Stockholm. Il rougissait,posé a son bureau,essayant de rester calme,il tourna et vira dans son bureau,avant d'aller au lit,calmement. Aller...Craque,Quat'zieux... Il bougeait un peu,se mettant sur le coté,la porte n'était pas fermé a clé... Oh,n'avait il pas lu le guide de la « parfaite petite branlette » ?... Il semblait hésiter,et enleva ses lunettes,les posant avec une délicatesse que j'adorais,sur sa petite table basse couvert de lettres et autres papiers. Puis,il commença a enlever son nœud,oh,ça me semblait si long et si finement accompli,il regarda la caméra,oh merde ! Il l'avait vu. Il sembla d'un coup,froissé,il se releva,prenant un des pistolets qu'il m'avait pris,et il visa avant de dire :

-La prochaine fois,soit plus discret ! »

L'écran devint noir...Et merde ! J'ai ricané,sacré Binoclard,il ne surprendra toujours... J'ai regardé le plafond de la cave. Oui...Il m'avait toujours frustré a être trop intelligent,mais sans ça,se serait pas le Prof que j'aime... Que je veux... J'ai fermé le PC avant de me décider a aller soulager mon érection dans un quelconque bordéle de Paris...


	5. Chapter 5

Je me suis relevé durement de mon lit,sous le regard inquiet du Panda,il venait me cherchait pour le repas. Je me suis levé avec beaucoup de difficulté,après tout,mon corps n'avait pas encore récupéré du séjour forcé dans le « manoir de la Bête ». Le nom m'était venu de lui même. Malgré que je le detestais. Il était a table,a coté de Mathieu,malade,couvert d'un pull en laine très épais.  
Je me suis posé a ma a coté de ma place habituelle,il y avait un couvert en plus,le Panda se posa a coté,apparemment,il avait pris ma place aussi a table. Il semblait géné,je n'ai rien dit,après tout,ce n'était qu'une chaise et un couvert ! Pas de quoi s'enerver. J'ai servis tout le monde,comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avant,bien sur quand je suis passé a coté de lui,le Patron m'a envoyait sa main sur les fesses,ma main aussi est parti,sur sa joue. Le silence vint,quasi-religieux,le Patron ricana,en disant :

-Après tout ce temps,tu devrais être flatté que je te touche comme ça ! Tu sais combien de fangirls attendent que ça ?...

-Alors vas les contenter ! »

Je me suis posé a ma place,en servant le Panda,finissant les fonds de plats,j'ai toujours préféré. Je ne mangeais a vrai dire,pas beaucoup. Même le Geek mangeait plus que moi. Je me suis levé après le repas finis pour faire la vaisselle,avec l'aide du Maître. Et nous avons un peu parlé,il se détendait enfin un peu !

Je suis alors reparti au Labo,le Patron était la,je le sentais me suivre,je fis comme si de rien était,ouvris la porte,et essayait de la refermer,mais je m'en doutais,il avait été plus rapide que moi,il rentra,je n'essayais pas de m'opposer,je savais que ça ne servait a rien. A part le rendre encore plus dingue,je devais purement et simplement rester neutre pour le dérouter. Ça avait toujours marché jusqu'à présent ! J'ai donc dit :

-Que puis je pour vous ?...

-Tu le sais,Quat'zieux ?... Ce que je veux,c'est t'entendre jouir sous moi !

-Et bien,qu'attendez vous ?...

-Tu m'incites a te violer,maintenant,Binoclard ?...

-Non,voyez vous.../Je me suis retourné vers lui/ Je dis juste que vous n'avez jamais réussi sans que j'imagine quelqu'un d'autre,part conséquent,je pars du principe que je ne crains pas le viol,si on suis l'hypothèse susse donnée ! »

Il se crispa, pendant que je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il me restait dans le laboratoire,je le senti attraper mes hanches,en murmurant :

-Tu en as si envie que ça ?...« Prof » ?... »

Il mordit mon cou,je me suis crispé,je ne voulais pas de ça ! Il me tenait littéralement par le désir,il posa sa main sur mon torse,il senti rapidement mes tétons durcir,il ricana,en disant :

-Il t'en faux peu ! Je ne t'ai juste pas fait l'amour depuis 24heures,et tu es aussi chaud qu'une petite lapine en rûte ! C'est adorable... »

Il continua son petit jeu,en mordant mon cou,le léchant,faisait des sucions,il me renversa sur mon ancien bureau,écartant mes jambes,j'ai voulu crier a l'aide,mais il tenait la bouche,souria de ses lévres déformés par le désir et le sadisme. Il me sussura a l'oreille:

-Tu n'es pas si indifférent que ça... On dirait... Tu pus le désir,le désir bestial,le désir sexuel,charnel,tu as envie que je te le fasse...Avoue le!

-Jamais!"

Il se recula,en murmurant:

-Alors reste ainsi...A te torturer,je ne te le ferais pas,je veux que tu viennes me manger dans la main! Et ce sera le cas...Prof... Tu me suppliras de t'elargir quand j'en aurais finis avec toi!"

Il m'attrapa,et enfonça quelque chose en moi,puis,me mit une drole de ceinture,non- U-Une ceinture de chasteté?!

-Maintenant,tu seras obligé de me demander pour aller au toilette,et tu ne pourras pas te soulager sans moi... Tu seras obliger de m'aimer...Que tu le veuilles ou non! Prof!"

Il parti jusqu'a la porte,et sorti une manette,et tourna un bouton,je sentais quelque chose vibrer en moi,me soutirant un cri étouffé de douleur,il ricana:

-Ne t'inquietes pas,ça te ferais du bien,dans quelque temps... Tellement de bien que tu ne tiendras plus sur tes jambes..."

Il parti du Laboratoire,me laissant seul,sur mon bureau. Sans rien de plus. Je pleurais, c'était si humiliant...  
Je me suis relevé,il m'avait carrément enfermé sous son emprise,je ne pouvais pas embéter le pauvre Mathieu,vu son état,et j'étais belle et bien seul... L'objet commençait a me faire du bien,je le sentais,j'avais les larmes aux yeux,je n'en revenais pas...J'étais déja a bout... Je me tortillais,c'était vraiment dérangeant,je rougissais,allant vers le lit,envoyant un message au Patron: "je t'en supplie,reviens"... Il ne tarda pas,ouvrant la porte,surpris de me voir sur le lit,entrain de pleurer,il souria de son pire sourire carnacier,et demanda:

-Tu veux quoi?...

-Je... Je veux que tu me le fasse...

-Je vais te baiser comme une salaupe! Prof..."


	6. Chapter 6

Le voyant a ma merci,mon sourire c'est agrandi ,j'en ai largement profité,affirmant :

-je te le ferais que si tu signe ça... »

Il attrapa la feuille,ce qu'il y avait dessus ?... « Je soussigné,Le Prof d'SLG,accepte d'appartenir,et de servir selon son bon désir au Patron d'SLG,a partir de la signature du Contrat jusqu'à la rupture du contrat par le dit Patron ou lui appartenir a jamais. En échange de quoi,le dit Prof aura le droit d'exiger tout les rapports sexuels désirés. »

Il semblait hésiter,je tournais les talons,pour le forcer a se dépécher,il s'empressa de signer,et de dire :

-Je l'ai signé ! Alors maintenant,fait le !

-Dis le plus clairement,binoclard !

-Tu m'enerves ! »

Il se leva a ma grande surprise,et m'attrapa par le col,avant de m'embrasser,j'ai écarté le Prof,en disant :

-Ne t'embale pas ! J'ai dis rapport sexuel,pas baisé ! »

Il s'en fichait,il recommença,ce n'était pas pour me déplaire,néanmoins,cela ne me laissait pas indifférent,j'ai fermé la porte a clé,avant de prendre ses hanches pour l'attraper et le coller a moi,approfondissant ses baisés jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène nous manque. Il avait ses deux mains sur mes joues,je mis ma langue dans sa bouche,il aimait ça,apparament,son sexe collé au miens devenait de plus en plus dur.

-Maintenant,je veux que tu me dises de te faire l'amour...Je veux t'entendre dire : j'appartiens au Patron,et avant la fin de l'heure,tu l'auras dit... »

,je l'ai attrapé en marié pour le mettre sur le lit,il me regardait a la fois apeuré,et suspendu a mes lévres,buvant mes paroles. Il était adorable,je lui ai murmuré :

-Déshabille toi...Devant moi... »

Il rougi,mais s'exécuta sous mon ordre. Il prit le temps d'enlever son nœud avec cette délicatesse que j'aime tend... Et de déboutonner sa chemise avec la même douceur,mais je n'en pouvait plus,j'ai enlevé ses mains,et je les ai déboutonné moi même,je voulais l'avoir maintenant,je lui ai enlevé,et je me suis mis a lécher sa peau pale,douce,immaculé,léchant une pointe de chair adorablement rougi,comme ses joues,il n'arretait pas de frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Le petit allumeur ! Je lui ai défait le pantalon,et j'ai commencé a le toucher au niveau de la ceinture,augmentant la force des vibrations grace a ma manette, je me suis mis a le mordre,a le toucher,a marquer mon territoire dans son cou,il gémissait, j'adorais ça,commençant a lui lécher chaque millimétre de son torse absolument magnifique,oui,il le voulait,il était concentant,il releva ma téte,et m'embrassa,j'ai de nouveau glissé ma langue dans sa bouche,je voulais qu'il soit entièrement a moi,rien qu'a moi !  
J'ai enlevé la ceinture,retirant l'objet qui lui donnait tend de plaisir,me mettant directement en lui,il se crispa,poussant un couinement de douleur. J'ai attendu un peu, avant de bouger,il grogna un peu a cause de la douleur,mais il prit vite du plaisir,et se mit a gémir de nouveau,détournant le regard,s'accrochant a ma chemise,crispé,j'ai entouré son bassin de mes mains puissantes,l'embrassant,le forçant a me regarder,entre nos deux paires de lunettes,il semblait distinguer mes yeux,et se crispa,oui,tu l'avais vu hein ?... Il frissonna,j'ai mordu ses lévres,avant de murmurer :

-Je veux que tu sois le seul a me voir ainsi...Fragile,doux,et faible...Le seul a voir sous mon armure,le seul a qui mon coeur puisse donner la clé... »

Je l'ai embrassé,il enleva mes lunettes,touchant ma cicatrice... Je ne voyais plus de cette œil bleu océan,l'autres pourtant ne pouvait regarder que lui. Je voulais le voir encore plus... Laissant mes coups de reins accélérer,il couina de plaisir,s'accrochant a mon dos,,je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre,et commençait a donner des coups hératiques :

-P-prof ! Je t'aime... »

Il semblait surpris,et les larmes se mirent a perler sur ses yeux,il m'embrassa,souriant :

-Moi aussi,je t'aime... »

Il m'enlaça,venant en même temps que moi,il soupira de bien etre,et regarda mon œil borgne...Frolant sa paupiére endommager... Je l'ai embrassé de nouveau,reprennant de léger coups de reins,il gémit,j'ai souri :

-Prèt pour le deuxieme round, Quat'zieux ?...

-Toujours prêt pour toi... »

Voila,c'est la fin du Patron x Prof j'éspère que ça vous aura plus! Et non,je ne mettrais pas le "round 2" en ligne! :-p sadisme assumé?...Oui! Allez,bonne journée mes Biatchs!


End file.
